


A life in Resolve

by MissGrimm



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: In the winter., Jon and Theon after Reek., Past Robb Stark - Freeform, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGrimm/pseuds/MissGrimm
Summary: I just needed something to write to distract me for a bit.  It's just a few interactions in a story that could go somewhere. A bit of backstory, and a few interactions moving forward from it.Set in a prison, years on when Jon's older, as is Theon. Missing for a few years, now caught for his crimes.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Kudos: 3





	A life in Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> She's brief, but there's a few things in it I'm proud of, so I thought I share it. See what you think.

_'Theon come here, you prick!'_  
Jon, out of breath chasing the arsehole with longer legs. _'Chill out snowball, you've got to learn to laugh at yourself. For a doorstep baby, who landed in a fucken manor you sure ride the poor me train pretty hard..'_  
Sleet falling on the back lawn, shirts stuck to their chest. _'And you don't?_ Jon's breath, steam, left behind in lights from windows, a gala of noise that didn't reach over the stretching back lawn.   
Only the moon and their voices. Feet on damp ground.   
_'The difference between you and me, Snowy. is I admit it's shit... Try it.. It might loosen you up.’_ Theon, with the same state lungs, and always, _one to many.._ losing his balance on mud, hidden in the dark. _'Ah shit._ ' Going down. Ruining the shirt he peacocked around all night,   
_'Ya cunt_ ' Theon caught.. _‘Apologise you arsehole.'_ with a fist as a threat. _'I rather you eat mine.'_ The overconfident, laughing at getting what he deserved. ' _Admit it snow.. ah fuck'_ the punch that didn't shut him up. ' _you're a dick.. and no matter how much you try, Robb will always get more than you… that's life, so get the fuck over it..’.._.  
  
...Red running down his face. It didn't stop him then, less of a surprise, that it still didn't stop him now   
…..  
  
Sitting in a sterile room, stone walls, and mirror to reflect his past decisions in, watching his nose drip.   
Smeared to his cheek.   
Three years missing, now found. ‘I bet you're enjoying this…’ His eyes were the same, grey as the storm he fought as a kid, held in the face that looked nothing like how it should have gone..  
He was gaunt, looking as he had come from a desert hidden, and unheard of in the woods, on a night of thick sleet that the young would call snow. The old man dragged out by a girl.. ‘Please help him. He’s hurt..Please I can’t carry him anymore, and he won’t move.' a girl Who should have been as naive as Sansa.   
'Please I can’t lose him.’ starved as he was, bruised as he was, but she accepted food. He wouldn't.. Closer to death than a man's sanity could survive, sitting in front of Jon. ‘Looks like I was wrong.. But does that really surprise anyone..?’ Theon, shunting the shiver in a warm room.   
Running from crimes, he was found Matted, frail and grey, and at first unrecognizable to Jon. Originally introduced to him as the victim, until he saw the storm. No, It was the coward... choosing to live by another name; found in papers spread out on the cold steel bench, where his decisions had led him to. Chain, and handcuffed..  
‘Reek?’   
Clinking when they were moved ‘..Don’t’   
‘Greyjoy too hard to spell?' Jon sitting like his late father while Theon was far from the posture that used to make him the tallest in the room. 'You don't know.. _shit.'_   
‘Iknow of two dead boys, and intention for arson, partially successful…'  
Silent, Theon stared. Mused, until he wasn’t  
'..You claimed to have killed my brothers, after running them out of their home.. vandalized years of history in a home you were welcomed into...'  
'Where I was _told_ to stay.. '  
‘Still? Theon, you were a guest, more so than I was.  
‘Guest..' amused once again.. 'I had nowhere else to go _Jon_ … just like you.. stuck under there favour..'   
Both defined by their entrance into the Starks home. Jon, was _the Bastard,_ given, and burdened to another mother, told to be accepted as family by his father, as was Theon. After he was forcefully evicted from his.  
In front stage fashion, Jon was forever sentenced for seeing. ' _So Robbo, let's hear it? is she a hip roller, or a tongue roller?...’_ The friend that shouldn’t have, but found Robb. Known for keeping things interesting. A fake id, and a bar that knew. Jon, envied the relationship that seemed to be mutual...   
_'Im not divulging anything. She's a lady and I'm going to treat her as such. You're not getting anything for that dirty film in your head..'_  
_'The honourable Robb Stark. Living the moral grey line, fuck and don't tell… But Marry her if she starts showing right?'_  
_'Someones got to keep virtue alive.'_  
_'And it has to be you?'_  
_'Why not?'_  
For the years they didn't share a roof, Jon liked him, his banter, and confidence. A year older but seeming twice as mature. He was casual and kept Robb casual under the name Stark. The firstborn. ' _Why not?..he says... Like it's easy, not taking the second helping of cake… plenty of people are getting diabetes these.. seems to be the in thing.'_  
_'There's reward in patience, and one day I'm hoping you'll try it..'_  
_'One day.. I might dabble.. maybe on the same day as Johnny boy stops checking the floorboards. I've told you before… they don't just appear in between your legs.. you actually have to talk to one..'_ Passing the beer in a crowded pub, Jon back then saw no issues with Theon, never catching the bad days he would learn to endure in the future. Only his worst…  
Jon, learning of the smirk Theon had adapted from somewhere more sinister. The enjoyment of being cruel, malicious to the smaller, younger brother.. ' _So this is where you’ve been weaselling away too?’_ proud of the violence they carried into the bar and further on in their short lives.  
Their savagery being their demise, and Theon's. The night Jon lost his taste for beer...

_‘What do you want?’_  
_‘Dad said it's time for you to move out..’_ his two brother's larger, older, by a good handful of years. Ripping his wallet, like he was ripped from his seat. _'Oi I worked for that…'_ With not even time for a breath.. _'Oh fuck, don't…. No, not here…Rodrick Stop!'_ The sixteen-year-old was dragged across the ground from his hair.. _'fuck you!'_ Notes, coins rolling, and Robb following _'oi let him go!'_  
_'You want to be a Stark, be one, anit no place for a lawn sniffer at home…'_  
_'Jon, call dad!_ ' The bar, a cold memory, that went stiff, and silent, except for the chairs that got kicked and the door that swung open and slammed shut.

Red and blue, eventually flashing in a window, but not soon enough... Robb, ' _What the hell do you think you're doing?'_ ending with a cast for the winter months…

..How Jon recognized the old man hiding behind Grey hair.. he'd seen him younger, winded, with a puncture lung. Lying in the gutter. Both, then and now. Theon Tired as you get, when the sky turns purple and blue. Bruises that were turning green at the edges.   
Theon hutched, Jon square-shouldered. 

The sun rising on one back, but, setting on another  
Their ending’s scarcely different...  
Making it harder for Jon to hold onto his anger   
Wanting nothing more to get Theon into the fresh air, and ask the boy who moved in with them for sanctuary. Why?  
‘Why did you go back?’ Seeing a man who started accepting the pain that was thrown at him.  
But a useless question, once he received an answer ‘I _was_ his son..’   
An answer Jon could see himself giving, asking himself further.. would he have followed that idea into chains as Theon had..?  
  
Pity, Theon caught, and acted on, an insult as it was taken, spit landing on Jons's face. He lunged, as animals did, fighting when it was meaningless. 'Hang me _Jon,_ hang me fucken high.. It's the only right thing to do' maniacal laughter following him all the way to his cell.  
Theon only cementing more of the same inside Jon.  
'Can you shed some light on what happened to him?' Jon, resting into the seat opposite the other victim, brown eyes, wiser than her child-like face. Red cheeks, for other reasons.   
Dried out as Theon was. She gave very little, timid to speak more. She only explained that Theon was there before her, years even, in a place that tormented him.. _'They never let you forget..'_  
Her reflection, painful memories, she never let her gaze wander into. ' _Help him find rest.. he just needs some sleep..'_ asked in a way, even his late father wouldn't deny the request. His son's last words in Jons voicemail..   
_'Jon, if you get this message. I can’t wait any longer. I'm going home to see him. He's just not thinking straight.. there's no way he could have done this? I’ll call you when I get there, but I just need to make sense of this..'_

Chasing a friend he had pulled out of the gutter.   
Robb with a broken arm. Devoted to Theon endurance.  
_'Come on, get up…. up …’_  
_'I hate them…fuk'n..arse..hol's'_ stumbling to stand. He would show perseverance with only a small bit of encouragement from the ones who cared about him. How he inspired...  
_'There you go..'_ The two of them sitting against the pub wall, till ambulances arrived _'Just hold Theon..'_  
Once possible. Jon wasn't confident it could be repeated.   
No without him…

_'So you're ditching her, for me?'_ Theon's hair curling under a month's growth..  
_'She understood, and it's not like you're not going to let any other caregiver near you._  
_'I don't need a caregiver.'_  
_'Have you seen yourself attempt the stairs?'_  
A leg in a cast. Theon, _'My hero..'_ succumbing to lifts on Robbs back... sarcasm, defending his ego every time he needed help. _'You'll be changing your mind if I need help wiping my arse..'_  
_'You'll be the one asking.._ ' Jon’s only optimism, the snark, after the limp.. guards to each side.   
'You called?' Theon Constantly aware of the state he was in, and Jon, with one idea. 'I think fresh air will do you some good..'  
'So, You're taking me out for a walk?'  
'Call it that if you want, but she's asked me to help you find sleep, and you don't seem to be able to do that sitting in a cell..'  
Mad ramblings, tortured by the word _'..rhymes with…'_ Theon would swear, periodically, but constant, 'stop,... _fuck off,_ ' smacking concrete, restless in his own company. Jon, hoped that open air, and a night sky would give him enough space to separate himself from his thoughts.   
  
Which it did for a few.. shackles in snow. Before he talked, dragged silently behind him as he searched past shadows in the trees, taller than buildings on a port town, or markets from the farms. Higher than the home of the royals, their presence, nothing compared to the never-ending vastness of a clear night sky, thousands of stars brighter than a few security lights of a sleeping prison.   
Theon, breathing, he shuddered away from the crook in his neck. Standing taller, as Jon remembered. He felt as if home was behind him once again…  
‘You lot have an irritating habit of being right…' Theon as if he felt the same.. If only briefly.. '..Something that failed to rub off on me..' mused at his own thoughts. The storm, at peace, softer; as the snow, Grey in the edges of the fading light..   
'.. it's a mess Snow, I've made a giant fucken mess..' 

'From what I've learnt that's what Greyjoys do?'   
'Seems to be..' Jon beside a man standing as the end of his path of self-destruction..   
'Good on ya snow..' a little limp wristed, A small shove, Theon, found an old posture. A year older, and wiser than he should have been. 'for not listening to me.. Robb would be proud of what you've done.' the endurer at the end of his tether. He watched silent trees... Jon beside him, breathing easy  
'So do the right thing here… don't drag out what needs to happen..' 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bad habit of not finishing stories. I don't see a clear end to this, which maybe showed a little.. I just needed to take a small break from one I'm attempting to finish, as its getting larger and keeping track of things was wearing at me a bit.  
> So small breather, and back on to my other one. Thanks for your time :P


End file.
